Café con Sal
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: "Si no eres amable, te haré beber un café con sal." YukixShu, TohxRyu implicito.


_Café con Sal_

El estruendo que resuena en el estudio le hace suspirar y desvía la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador por momentos. Contempla como su móvil bailaba por toda la mesa mientras seguía sonando sin contemplaciones.

Arruga el entrecejo y toma el aparato entre sus manos. Un mensaje de texto le hace cambiar la expresión; su rostro se suaviza por momentos y luego arquea una ceja casi con curiosidad.

Guarda el documento en el cual trabajaba, el borrador de su nueva producción que debía ser entregada a su editora en dos días.  
>Se aleja de toda tecnología cerrando la puerta del estudio tras de sí mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y colocaba su gabardina sobre los hombros.<p>

—¿Yuki?—haciendo caso omiso de esa pequeña voz que le nombraba entre asustado y expectante, se encamina hasta su auto y sin atender a las señales de tránsito se dirige a uno de los pocos lugares en donde puede sentirse cómodo.

Una vez que ha llegado a su objetivo pasa a un lado de la secretaria la cual le regala una sonrisa suave al reconocerle y le hace saber que le estaban esperando.

—Se encuentran en la oficina del señor Seguchi.

Desvía los ojos de la mujer y sus pies le guían por el largo pasillo hasta posarse frente al elevador. Pulsa un número en particular y luego de unos momentos de espera y un poco más de caminata por otros pasillos, se encuentra frente a la oficina del rubio presidente de aquella empresa.

Se adentra en la habitación sin llamar y arquea la ceja una vez más.

El hombre mas poderoso de Japón, conocido como Seguchi Tohma, se encontraba sentado en el sillón de cuero negro, lo cual ya era de por sí extraño al no encontrarlo en su respectivo escritorio, lo que hacía aun mas extraña aquella situación era que el presidente no se encontraba solo. Estaba acompañado por nadie mas que Sakuma Ryuichi, el cantante principal de la famosa banda Nittle Grasper y dicho cantante estaba recostado en el mismo sillón que el de ojos esmeralda. Sentado o mas bien recostado al lado del presidente mientras sus piernas quedaban apoyadas en el regazo del rubio y sus pies tocaban suavemente la tela del sillón, tenía en brazos al conejo rosa de nombre Kumagoro que nunca le abandonaba, lo lanzaba al aire y lo atrapaba con una sonrisa.

Se acerca al par y arruga el entrecejo de forma mas notoria.

—¿Me mandaste a llamar Seguchi?—su atención se posa en el mayor mas este no aleja la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano. Extraño, eran muy pocas las veces en las que Seguchi no le prestaba atención, en realidad, Seguchi siempre le prestaba atención, siempre estaba al pendiente de su persona, de cada paso que daba, como si él no fuese capaz de velar por si mismo.  
>—No he sido yo—le contesta suave el susodicho y hasta sonríe pero sigue sin apartar la vista de las hojas blancas que llevaba en la mano.<br>—¿Me ha llamado el loco del conejo?—pregunta de nuevo obviando magníficamente el hecho de que la persona a la que se refería también se encontraba en la habitación.  
>—Sí, él es quien te llama—finalmente el rubio alza los ojos para verle.<br>—¿Sabes de qué se trata?—despeina su cabello fastidiado ante la situación.  
>—Tendrás que preguntarle a él—el cantante que les escuchaba con claridad seguía jugando con su compañero rosa, le abraza dejándole en su pecho y observa como ambos rubios hablaban pasivamente intercalando la mirada entre uno y otro.<br>—Nos veremos en el lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre—y sin esperar palabra se aleja de aquel par, de aquella oficina y de aquel edificio discográfico.

Contempla el reloj de la cocina y le da un trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mano, faltaban unos pocos minutos para tener que encontrarse con el loco del conejo. Su mente viajaba por entre las pocas posibilidades por las qué aquel cantante quisiera encontrarse con él pero ninguna parecía convencerle.

Deja la cerveza a medio beber y una vez mas se aleja de su casa tomando las llaves de su auto y su abrigo y ésta vez no escuchaba aquella vocecilla preocupada llamándole.

Pierde la mirada en los largos ventanales local antes de adentrarse de una vez en el. La chica _bartender_ que se encargaba de la barra le regala una sonrisa cálida y con un suave movimiento de cabeza le indica el lugar a donde dirigirse. Siempre el mismo lugar en la misma mesa, alejada de la multitud en donde alcanzaban unos pocos y tenues rayos de luz.

—Te tengo—una voz susurra en su oído haciéndole estremecer mientras un par de brazos se pasaban por sus hombros quedando cruzados en su pecho. Se relaja ante el toque y contesta de igual forma, susurrada y queda.  
>—Sakuma—le siente respirar en su cuello y finalmente se aleja de su contacto luego de un casto beso en la mejilla.<br>—Siento el retraso Eiri—el cantante se posa frente suyo quedando sentado y apoya su rostro con ayuda de sus manos.  
>—Eso no tiene importancia—le imita quedando sentado frente suyo—Lo que quiero saber es por qué me has llamado—sus ojos se encuentran finalmente y el mayor no puede evitar borrar la mueca de felicidad de su rostro.<br>—Solo hay una razón por la cual podría citarte aquí.  
>—¿Y cuál es esa razón?<br>—Shuichi—quedaron en silencio por unos momentos contemplando simplemente los ojos contrarios hasta se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica que el rubio escritor había visto al entrar al local, la bartender.  
>—Aquí tienen, una café y un chocolate caliente. Les ayudara a evitar este clima tan frío—deja el café frente así mientras que al castaño le deja el chocolate y así de improvisto como llegó, se fue.<p>

Volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que el mayor se reclina de la silla y aquella característica sonrisa regresa a sus labios.

—Solo te pido que seas amable—juega con la pajita que adornaba el chocolate moviendo el contenido del vaso observando entretenido el humo que desprendía este al estar caliente.  
>—Yo soy amable—habla por lo bajo como si no quisiera que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas.<br>—Solo conmigo—deja la bebida y sus ojos se encuentran una vez mas con los ambarinos.  
>—Puede que sea cierto—sostiene la mirada y sus dedos recorren el borde de la taza sintiendo lo caliente del café.<br>—No quiero—esa respuesta solo logra descolocarle.  
>—¿De qué estás hablando?<br>—Quiero que seas amable con Shuichi—deja a un lado el chocolate para poder acercar el rostro hasta el escritor.  
>—No tengo porque ser amable con Shuichi—entrecierra los ojos aun sin perder contacto y de igual forma acerca el rostro hacia el cantante.<br>—Yo quiero que seas amable con él.  
>—¿Por qué razón debo obedecerte?—así daban comienzo a esas interminables discusiones casi sin sentido en las que ninguno de los dos podía ganar.<br>—Solo te lo pido—sus facciones se suavizaron.  
>—¿Por qué te importa tanto?—habla suave tratando de entender.<br>—Si no eres amable con Shuichi, te lo arrebataré—esa respuesta le dejó frío, prácticamente sin palabras.  
>—No serías capaz—su mirada se endureció para con el cantante.<br>—Sabes perfectamente que puedo hacerlo.  
>—No lo harías, además, tu estas enamorado de Tohma—habla como si fuese un gran secreto y se recuesta del respaldo de la silla alejando el rostro del líder de Nittle Grasper.<br>—Eso no me detendrá, Tohma jamás se opondrá a lo que desee.  
>—¿Acaso deseas a Shuichi?—escucha como suspira y al igual que él se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla, pierde la mirada en el techo por unos cuantos momentos.<br>—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente ser más amable con él?—intenta sonreír pero el ambiente se había vuelto pesado de pronto por lo que no fue capaz.  
>—No has contestado mi pregunta—vuelve a suspirar algo frustrado, sabía que habían llegado a territorio peligroso, temas que casi nunca se tocaban, no había forma de escaparse de esa.<br>—Solo quiero que seas amable con él, eso es todo—sus hombros pierden tensión al ver como el de ojos violáceos le sonríe de nuevo.—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?—estira el brazo para poder alcanzar la mano contraria y así jugar con sus dedos, haciendo y deshaciendo el agarre.—Lo eres conmigo, inclusive con Tohma solo porque te lo pedí hace mucho, así que de igual forma te lo pido—se levanta de la silla y desplaza su cuerpo por encima de la mesa quedando a centímetros del rostro del escritor—Se amable con Shuichi—susurra contra sus labios para luego juntarlos en un corto beso.

Se regresa a su lugar siendo consciente de las miradas que recibían, el local no era extremadamente concurrido pero de todas formas no podía evitar los rostros escandalizados de algunas personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, y quien era él para arruinarles la tarde esa manera.

—¡Por Favor Eiri! ¡Di que sí!—infla las mejillas en un puchero aniñado dejando atrás cualquier rastro de madurez en la atmosfera lo que le saca una casi imperceptible sonrisa al rubio.  
>—No sé si pueda—una respuesta simple y sencilla era lo que bastaba para el cantante.<br>—¿Qué te detiene? ¿Es demasiado hiperactivo?—habla deprisa—Si de eso se trata, no sé cómo pudiste vivir conmigo—seguía hablando como si no supiese la verdadera razón.  
>—Idiota—ese comentario le hace reír.<br>—¿Le amas no es así?—ya no es solo su rostro, sino mas bien, todo su peso recargado contra sí. El mayor se había sentado en su regazo ignorando las miradas que ambos recibían, si bien, no estaba al pendiente de quienes les observan y poco que le importaban, pero, menudo espectáculo estaban armando.  
>—Eso ya lo sabes—lleva sus manos a la cintura contraría y sus dedos juegan en ella.<br>—¿A qué le temes tanto?—su mejilla queda apoyada en su hombro—Yo estaré contigo por el resto de tu vida.  
>—¿Por siempre?—le mira de soslayo—Eso es mucho tiempo.<br>—El resto de tu vida no es suficiente tiempo—sonríe amplio y deja un mordisco en el cuello que se le presenta para luego regresar al lugar que antes ocupaba y darle una probada al chocolate que le habían dejado, el cual ya se estaba enfriando.  
>—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.<br>—Sí lo sé, lo sé muy bien—disfruta el sabor del chocolate—Así que, más te vale ser amable con Shuichi.  
>—¿Si no soy amable con él, qué me harás?—le mira entre retador y divertido llevando a sus labios la taza de café que la chica le había dejado hace bastante.<br>—Si no eres amable, te haré beber un café con sal—sus ojos se abren un tanto sorprendidos, pero ya no tenía marcha atrás, un buen trago de café era lo que le esperaba. Son solo segundos en los que el líquido se desplaza entre sus labios y roza su lengua, degustando aliviado el sabor del café, lo suficientemente cargado y dulce como a él le gustaba.  
>—Menuda broma para el final de una tarde—ante el comentario el mayor no puede evitar estallar en carcajadas mientras él se terminaba la taza.<br>—¿Harás lo que te pido?—observa aun sonriente como el otro se levantaba de la silla y dejaba unos cuantos billetes en la mesa.  
>—Me lo pensaré—le dedica una última mirada antes de besar su frente y alejarse finalmente de aquel lugar. <p>


End file.
